yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinjou Shingo/Relationships
Onoda Sakamichi As Kinjou is the captain of the team and a talented cyclist, Onoda has a lot of respect for him. Kinjou also has a lot of faith in Onoda due to his determination and unpredictable successes, talents that Onoda shows off when he manages to catch up to the others after being caught up in a crash. Kinjou is supportive of Onoda and praises his accomplishments. Onoda is shown to take the tasks Kinjou assigns him to heart. Imaizumi Shunsuke Imaizumi's driving force in the beginning of his first year is to outshine Kinjou and become the new ace, acting as his assist until Kinjou is forced to drop out. Kinjou is more skilled than Imaizumi and knows how to press his buttons, subtly snarking at him about how high his expectations for Imaizumi are. After Midousuji's cruelty causes Imaizumi to give up Kinjou is able to peptalk him back onto his bike, telling Imaizumi that Onoda would be disappointed, and that Sohoku's members support one another. Fukutomi Juichi Kinjou surprised Fukutomi by pulling ahead of him during their Inter High as second years. Fukutomi ended up inadvertently grabbing Kinjou, causing them both to fall off their bikes. Fukutomi continued ahead since his injuries were not that bad, and he managed to finish the race. Kinjou, on the other hand, was hurt so badly that he even fell behind the pack that he and Fukutomi were originally far ahead of. He finished long after Tadokoro and Makishima, who did not even notice as they passed him. After the race, Fukutomi approached the trio to apologize, but Tadokoro punched him and Fukutomi retreated. Fukutomi deeply regretted his unsportsmanlike conduct and later visited Sohoku High to formally apologize, bringing manjuu along as a gift. To Tadokoro and Makishima's surprise, Kinjou seemed to forgive Fukutomi, and the two developed a more healthy rivalry that spurs them on in their Inter High as third years. Makishima Yusuke During their first year, Makishima went to Kinjou a few times for cycling advice, and it was Kinjou who gave him the idea to track his progress. When Makishima fell behind in a race because of his damaged bike frame, Kinjou worried about him and sought him out after the race, concerned that he was sick or hurt, only to have Makishima yell at him that it was none of his business. Later, at a joint practice between Sohoku and Kashiwa-Higashi, Makishima apologized for yelling at him, but Kinjou said that it actually made him happy because he got to hear how Makishima really felt for the first time, and that Makishima could come to him when he's having trouble and Kinjou would help him out. On the night before the final day of the 41st Summer Inter-High, Makishima says that ever since the Chiba Prefecture Newcomers' Tournament in their first year, he's believed that everything would work out if he followed Kinjou. Kinjou is also deeply considerate of Makishima's feelings, as he is often reluctant to admit the bizarreness of the latter's fashion choices. When asked who has better fashion sense, Toudou or Makishima, he picks Makishima because he doesn't want to betray his trust (even though he thinks Toudou has the better sense). At the post-Inter High training camp, Kinjou and Makishima share a quiet moment at 23:00. They reminisce about their first training camp together, and Kinjou asks Makishima if he'll keep riding "over there" (in England). He thanks Makishima for everything he's done for the team, and Makishima says that he's glad that Kinjou was his captain, and that they could ride together. After graduation, Kinjou keeps his hairstyle the same so that Makishima can recognize him easily after returning from England. He and Tadokoro go to pick up Makishima from the airport, and Makishima hardly lets himself believe that it's really Kinjou. Also, it was revealed that his flight was delayed by over 6 hours. Category:Character Relationships